Sword of Flames
by Emzilla97
Summary: When Zelda has a prophetic dream, everything goes haywire. And what if the cause of it all wasn't Ganondorf's fault, like it usually is? SET 7 YEARS AFTER OOT


The Princess of Hyrule sat at her throne, surveying her kingdom. Her long, blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders, hanging around her waist. She opened her mouth, and covered it with her slender gloved hand. She let out a mighty yawn, which she tried to stifle, but failed to conceal it. Her head lolled to the side, her eyelids drooping. She noticed what she was doing, and she snapped up straight.

Zelda hadn't had a good night's rest in weeks. Nightmares plagued her every time she tried to sleep. They all showed the same thing. A massive, black, scaly beast, setting everything around it on fire. She was worried, as most of her dreams were prophetic. She told everyone she could think of, but nobody believed her. Not even her own father, the King. She went for the last resort, and confided in her friend and helper, Fiona. Fiona was the royal scribe. She also happened to be the Princess's private English tutor. She wore thin glasses with blue frames, and she was very beautiful.

She had long, curling, shiny Auburn locks on her head. Her skin was fair, and her eyes were green, like emeralds. She was tall, about Six feet and 3 inches. Her lips were naturally pink, the color of the sunset sky.

But Fiona had a secret. That only Zelda knew. Fiona was only Half Hylian. The other half was from a race long gone, the Syvalrinians.

Zelda sent out the troops to kill a boar that was apparently ' Vicious.' The Princess snickered at how gullible the Guards were. Zelda rushed to her room and into her closet. She picked out a pair of brown jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. She brushed her hair out, wiped off her make up and removed all her jewellery.

Once she saw herself in the mirror, she stared. She looked so.. Normal. She slipped on a pair of black sandals and slid her window open. Glancing outside, she sighed as she observed her land. HERS. It was very overwhelming, being the ruler of such a massive country.

Zelda wrapped her small hands around the windowsill and lowered herself down, getting her footing secured on the grill on the wall, where the vines were grown. One hand after another, Zelda climbed down, and she gasped, as she nearly fell off. She continued down, biting her lip until her feet found solid ground. She looked around, and bolted in the direction of Fiona's house. Her feet pounded against the ground, going as fast as they could. She panted, and wiped some sweat off her brow. She had to be fast, and get help before anyone noticed that she was missing, and sent out a search party.

Once Zelda arrived at Fiona's house, she rapped on the door three times, and waited.

Fiona was busy making herself a cup of tea, when she heard a knock on the door. Who could it be? "Who is iiit?~" She called out in her sing-song voice, which sounded like tiny bells. She set her kettle down, and walked over to the door. She slowly opened the peephole, and immediately unlatched the hook, and opened the door, ushering the girl inside.

"Zelda! What are you doing? You should be at the castle!"

She had a worried look on her face, and she rushed to shut the door behind her, and latched it back up.

"I needed to talk to you."

" Link, Dude! Wake up! You're gunna be late!"

"Bugger off, Joshuan. I need sleep." Link rolled over in his bed and put a pillow over his head.

"LINK! GET UP! Angus is waiting for us!" Joshuan called back to Link, with a bit of impatience in his tone.

"Fineeeeee." Link groaned, and rolled out of bed. He walked over to his wardrobe and got out his usual outfit. First he pulled on his white tights, then his chain mail. Over that, he put on his green tunic, and pushed his head through the hole. "Nnnnghh.. Ah! There we go." He made a mental note to get the town tailor to widen the neck hole for him. He tugged at his tunic in a few places, and straightened it up. He closed the teak dresser doors and walked over to his storage chest. He gripped the stiff, old, creaky lid and forced it open, humming. "Duh duh duh duuuuuuh!" He chuckled and sifted through the clothes, before finally finding his gloves. He grabbed the right glove and slipped it on. He buckled up the strap and tucked it in. He then did the same with his left glove. Shutting the chest, he walked over to the rack which held his shield. He grabbed it off the wall and fastened the strap to his back. He then went over to the bed, and grabbed his sheathed sword from their place on the bed side table.

"Hurry up, Dude!" Joshuan again.

"I'm coming!" Link called back to his mate.

Link fastened his sword to his back, and rushed to the door. Feeling like he forgot something, Link scratched his head. His hat! Link ran back to the bed, and grabbed his beloved green cap from the bed post. Placing it on his head and adjusting it, he went back to the door, and put on his socks, then his boots. He fastened them , and headed out.

Joshuan was staring up at the sky, watching birds fly over head, when he heard footsteps. Link's footsteps, more specifically. "Bout time, Link."

Link just shrugged and the two started walking together to Angus's place.

"Oh my, dear, this is terrible." Fiona sipped her tea some more, listening to Zelda intently. "We both know that your dreams are usually prophetic, and this could be bad news."

Zelda wiped her nose again with her silk handkerchief, and sniffled. "I know.. What are we going to do? But there's one more thing about my dream.. And I saved it until now to tell you."

"What is it, Dear?"

"You were in my dream too."

Link, Angus and Joshuan all huddled around a table in Angus's house. "So, dudes, what are we gunna do for the royal ball? You two know who you wanna ask yet?" Angus questioned.

Link spoke up first. "I know who I wanna ask.. But.. I know her well, but I'm scared she might reject me."

Joshuan piped up. "Who is it, Dude! Come on, no chick would be able to resist you! And you're like, the hero of Hyrule! The ladies dig heroes!"

"Joshuan, I know I saved Hyrule, but that was what.. seven years ago?"

Angus spoke up again. "Link, man. Just tell us who you wanna go with!"

"Alright.. I'm thinking of asking.. Princess Zelda."

Joshuan and Angus stared at Link. Link raised an eyebrow at them. "What?"

"Duuuuude, we all know she digs you!" Angus and Joshuan both said at the same time.

Link blew a hair out of his face, and shrugged. "Yeah, but still.. She's the Princess. ANYWAY. I told you guys, now you tell me who you're taking."

Joshuan spoke first. "I kinda think Malon is cute…"

Angus followed suit. "I sorta like Ilia.."

"Nice. Anyway.. I have a surprise for you guys. You know how, like.. I went to Termina to look for Navi, but didn't find her?"

Both boys looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Where are you going with this?"

"Welll… The other week, I went to pay my respects to the Great Deku Tree.. And.. Guess who came out from behind it." Link lifted up his cap and a blue ball of light rushed out and landed on Link's nose. "HEY!"

Link chuckled at Navi as she flew and landed on Angus's nose, nuzzled it a bit then did the same with Joshuan's nose. All three boys burst into laughter.

**BWAAAAAA How do you all like my new story so far? This chapter is dedicated to my RL English teacher, Fiona Curran. Angus and Joshuan are also classmates of mine. And I know tons of you hate Navi, but I like her, so suck it up. Anyway, R&R please! And I'm not fussy, so I won't ask for like, 5 reviews before I update. Review if you wanna. But I do like reviews. If they're nice, I'm more compelled to write. Also, for readers of my pokemon story about Ash and Misty, I'm still working on it, but I has a severe case of Writer's block. And that really stupid story with Link and the pasta necklace? I don't know if I wanna keep going with that. But if you like it, tell me and I'll keep going. And I did write it at like.. 2 AM. So.. yeah. It's stupid. I'm nuts without my concerta. So to all my readers, thanks for putting up with my whacko ramblings. And I think I should shut up now. Psssssst. Who here has Kid Icarus Uprising. Okay, I'll shut up now. And if you have a 3DS, tell me your friend code! And I also like peanuts. Huh? OOH SHINY! *Chases the shiny thing off stage***

**~Emzilla97**


End file.
